Forrest Whaley
__INDEX__ Forrest Whaley (* 12. Mai 1994 in St. Louis, Missouri) ist ein sogenannter Brickfilmer, der mit Lego-Bausteinen eine Animation fertigt. Besser bekannt unter forrestfire101, oder ForrestFireFilms besitzt er einen YouTube-Kanal, auf dem er größtenteils sogenannte Stop-Motion-animierte Videos veröffentlicht. Besonders beliebt sind seine Lego Batman Stop-Motion Animationen. Ein größeres Publikum erreichte er mit The Duck Song, sein meist-aufgerufenes Video. Leben Whaley lebte mit seinem Freund Mason Howerton in Los Angeles, um sich die meiste Zeit seinen Videos zu widmen, zog jedoch zurück nach St. Louis in Missouri, nachdem er äußerte, dass es ihm in Los Angeles nicht gefallen hätte. Whaleys berühmtestes Video ist The Duck Song, welches er am 23. März 2009 auf YouTube postete und im September 2013 über 138 Millionen Aufrufe erreichte. Whaley ist mit einer der berühmtesten "Brickfilm-Macher" auf der Videoplattform YouTube. YouTube Karriere Whaley begann seine YouTube-Karriere im Mai 2007 und postete sein erstes Stop-Motion Video Spider Vs. Sand, mit Spider-Man Actionfiguren. Er erstellte seinen Zweitkanal Forrestfire1001 größtenteils für Vlogs, Behind the Scenes und Kommentare. Im August 2013 erreichten seine Kanäle insgesamt über 420.000 Abonnenten. Besonders beliebt sind seine Lego-Batman Stop-Motion Animationen. ForrestFire1001 Whaley erstellte am 23 Mai 2008 einen zweiten, angeschlossenen and den ersten, Kanal mit dem Namen Forrestfire1001. Er ist größtenteils für Vlogs, Behind the Scenes und Commentaries geeignet. Der Kanal erreichte im November 2013 rund 6.000.000 Video-Aufrufe und 38.400 Abonnenten. Format Whaleys Videos beziehen sich größtenteils auf die Stop-Motion Animation. Die meisten dieser Videos sind Brickfilme, ein mit Legobausteinen animierter Film. Ein kleiner Teil besteht allerdings auch aus Stop-Motion, gefertigt mit verschiedenen Actionfiguren, wie zum Beispiel in seinen anfänglichen Videos. Allerdings beinhaltet sein Kanal nicht auschließlich Stop-Motion. In Zusammenarbeit mit Maker Films eintstand ein zweiteiliger Film, Zombie Universe, oder in Eigenproduktion gedrehte Shorts, wie zum Beispiel die Craig Series, oder The Duck Song, unter anderem in der Hauptrolle Mason Howerton, ein guter Freund Whaleys. Videographie ;The Lego Marvel Collection * Lego Captain America 2 * Lego Iron Man - IRONMANIA!!! * Lego Avengers * Lego Captain America ;The "Zombie Universe" Collection * Zombie Universe * Zombie Universe 2 ;The Lego Harry Potter Series * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt. 2 TRAILER in LEGO! * Harry Potter - Mischief Un-Managed ;Lego "Original" Shorts * Lego Short - Firefight * Lego Short - Immenslely Slow Bullets * Lego Short - Opposite Day * Lego Short - Extremly Slow Bullets ;The Lego Superman Series * Lego Superman Theme Song * Lego Superman - Lex Luthor's Weakness ;The Lego Indiana Jones Series * Lego Indiana Jones - The DNA Results * Lego Indiana Jones - What Ever Happened to Willie Scott? * Lego Indiana Jones - Short Round Gets Replaced * Lego Indiana Jones - Mutt Williams * Lego Indiana Jones - An Average Day ;The "Song Drops" Collection * The Duck Song * The Duck Song 2 * The Duck Song 3 * Honey Bear ;The Lego Batman Series * Lego Batman’s Reaction to Ben Affleck’s Casting * Lego Justice League * The ForrestFire Christmas Spectacular - 2nd Annual * Lego Batman - Batz Attak * The ForrestFire Christmas Spectacular - 1st Annual * Lego Batman - Dark Knight Coffee * Lego Batman - Joker’s Team-Up! * The Lego-Batman, Spider-Man & Superman Movie * Lego Batman - The Ridiculous Cape * Lego Batman - New Sidekicks * Lego Batman - Nightwing’s Return * Lego Batman - Riddler Returns * Lego Batman - Meeting with the Commissioner * Lego Batman & Spider-Man Movie 2 * Lego Batman - Joker Watches "The Hills" * Lego Batman & Superman Movie * Lego Batman - The Scarecrow * Lego Batman - Robin’s Babysitter * Lego Batman & Spider-Man Movie * Lego Batman - The Villains * Lego Batman & Indiana Jones Movie 3 * Lego Dark Knight - Joker Crashes Party * Lego Batman - Robin’s Birthday * Lego Batman - Nightwing’s Origin * The Lego Batman & Indiana Jones Movie 2 * Lego Batman - The Riddler * The Lego Batman & Indiana Jones Movie 1 * Lego Batman - Human Shield!!! * The Dark Knight TRAILER in LEGO! * Lego Batman - The Robin * Lego Batman - Kill Robin * Lego Batman - The Sidecar * Lego Batman - The Girlfriend * Lego Batman - Going Undercover * The Lego Batman, Spider-Man & Chewbacca Movie * Lego Batman - Attak of the Joker * Lego Batman - The Spider-Man Team-Up! ;The Lego Star Wars Series * Lego Star Wars - Darth Vader’s Birthday * Lego Star Wars - Hoth Hotel * Lego Star Wars - Blackmailing Vader * Lego Star Wars - Emperor’s Grocery List * Lego Star Wars - Vader’s Personal Day * Lego Star Wars - Killing Darth Vader * Lego Star Wars - Order 66 * Lego Star Wars - Vader’s Intervention ;The CRAIG Series * Craig - EPISODE 1 * Craig’s Girlfriend - EPISODE 2 * Craig’s Nightmare - EPISODE 3 * Craig’s Missing Head - EPISODE 4 * Craig’s Halloween - EPISODE 5 * Craig’s Sleepover - EPISODE 6 * Craig’s Christmas - EPISODE 7 * Craig’s Party - EPISODE 8 * Craig’s Drugs - EPISODE 9 * Craig’s Final Episode - EPISODE 10 Weblinks * Offizieller YouTube Kanal * Zweitkanal Einzelnachweise Belege???--Encyclopædia 14:42, 18. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Kategorie:Stop-Motion Kategorie:YouTube-Kanal Kategorie:Geboren 1994 Kategorie:Mann